Tocado y hundido
by NessaSnape5
Summary: Fanfic ubicado durante la primera guerra contra Voldemort, cuando Severus comienza sus primeros trabajos como espía y empieza a no compartir tanto los ideales de Voldemort y, consecuentemente, de Lucius. Con todos los peligros que ello conlleva.
1. Tocado

**Disclaimer:** Por mucho que yo quiera nada del universo de Harry Potter me pertenece. Su autora es J. K. Rowling quien, para mi desgracia, nunca hará slash con sus personajes. Así que esto es sólo entretenimiento y nada de lucro.

* * *

 **Tocado y hundido**

 **Parte I. Tocado.**

 _"_ _Yeah, we're gonna fight / sí, vamos a pelear  
We do it every night / lo hacemos cada noche  
Baby, when you scratch / cuando me arañas  
You know I'm gonna bite / sabes que morderé  
You can make me die / puedes hacerme morir  
I can make you cry / puedo hacerte llorar"_

Bed of nails – Alice Cooper 

La razón acudió a él con un violento mazazo después del orgasmo. Estaba envuelto entre las sábanas hechas un ovillo hasta casi asfixiarse, respirando un aire que no le pertenecía en una cama que no era la suya y rehuyendo inconscientemente un cuerpo que no era el que buscaba. Incluso su piel podía haber sido la de cualquier otro que se hubiera prestado.

Se levantó tan rápido como recuperó la respiración, buscando su ropa por toda la habitación.

– Mmm... Señor Malfoy...

El muchacho en la cama lo miraba con ojos somnolientos y el cuerpo laxo. Un cuerpo fibroso y fuerte de melena negra, pero los ojos... Ah, los ojos eran marrones.

– ¿Qué buscas? Vuelve a la cama...

No respondió. No tenía por qué explicarse. Sin embargo, sí se molestó en alzar una ceja mientras se subía los pantalones. ¿Ese chico le había tuteado? ¿Y le estaba reclamando a él, a Lucius Malfoy? Parecía mentira que ese muchacho que prácticamente se le había insinuado desde el primer día pudiera ser inocente después de todo. Lucius Malfoy no compartía cama con nadie, y no cabía excepción posible salvo la de Narcissa. Otro nombre pasó rápidamente por su mente y a la misma velocidad desapareció.

Para cuando el chico se percató de que Lucius no volvería a meterse ahí con él, el rubio ya estaba vestido y terminando de arreglarse frente al espejo.

– ¿Te vas?

La decepción en su voz fue una evidencia que no inmutó a Lucius lo más mínimo. Lo miró de reojo, mientras anudaba el pañuelo sobre la camisa, sin prestarle mayor interés. La verdad era que el Ministerio últimamente le escogía buenos ayudantes, lástima que no acertaran del todo con su prototipo y los pobres muchachos duraran tan poco.

Gideon McKenzie no iba a ser la excepción. Llevaba su agenda al día, con todas las anotaciones, citas y reuniones estratégicamente distribuidas. Sabía de sobra qué voz poner cuando debía reservar mesa en un restaurante importante para Lucius y sus amigos, y sabía exactamente cómo hacer que el estrés de Lucius se diluyera literalmente bajo la mesa. Era innegable su entrega, en más de un aspecto. Pero ya le había cansado. La tarde anterior se le había ocurrido insinuar que quizá podía ser algo más que un polvo ocasional de Lord Malfoy. Craso error. Debería haber aprendido de los despidos de ayudantes previos y así quizá hubiera tenido otra oportunidad.

Pero ya era tarde para eso.

Se miró una vez más en el espejo antes de dar media vuelta para salir de la habitación. Gideon seguía en la cama, con esa expresión confundida y desesperada que era casi un rictus habitual en los ayudantes que se conseguía. Los mechones oscuros de su pelo cayendo sobre sus ojos hacía que parecieran negros a esa distancia.

– Lo siento, Gideon. Estás despedido. 

* * *

El vapor de las pociones que calentaba en el hornillo estaba comenzando a inundar todo el laboratorio, así que Severus tuvo que abrir rápidamente la puerta para que el aire se esfumara y poder trabajar con un poco más de desahogo.

Tenía las mangas de la túnica remangadas y un par de botones abiertos, pues el calor de toda una tarde hirviendo pociones era más que palpable. Sin embargo, disfrutaba de ello. Aunque a ojos de sus alumnos (y de algunos de sus colegas) pudiera parecer un hombre tremendamente aburrido por pasar la tarde elaborando pociones, para él era el mejor de los pasatiempos. Equiparable quizá a esos crucigramas de enrevesadas palabras que Flitwick rellenaba sin parar.

Con la gran diferencia, claro, de que lo suyo era todo un arte.

Mezclar ingredientes, añadir otros nuevos, encontrar el la temperatura adecuada, probar nuevas técnicas. Era todo un mundo por descubrir dentro de las pociones que requería toda su dedicación y la atención de sus cinco sentidos. Eso sí era una muestra de inteligencia aplicada y no un estúpido crucigrama que cualquiera con dos dedos de frente y un poco de cultura general podía resolver.

Aprender a diferenciar pociones sólo por su olor o saber cuánto tiempo más de cocción necesitaban sólo por el color era un arte que requería tiempo y esfuerzo, mucha dedicación. Severus había aprendido eso de su madre cuando era niño - una de las pocas cosas que pudo compartir con ella - y luego había decidido formarse en la materia para poder llegar a ser un verdadero maestro.

Disfrutaba de la tranquilidad de su laboratorio, sin niños ruidosos y sin ningún don para las pociones. Era el único momento del día en que las explosiones de calderos no resonaban en las mazmorras.

El borboteo de la poción crece huesos que preparaba para el botiquín de la enfermería captó su atención. Muy pocos creían en la sutileza de la ebullición como señal de aviso y solían esperar a que cambiara directamente de color para verter con cuidado un puñado de escamas trituradas; no sabían que esos dos minutos de espera hacían disminuir sus efectos.

– ¡Por las tetas de Circe, Severus! ¿Qué demonios estás preparando ahí dentro?

A Severus se le resbaló el bote de las escamas, que cayó entero al caldero salpicando por fuera más de la mitad de la poción y arruinándola por completo.

– ¡No!

Severus se sacudía las manos y limpiaba como podía su túnica hasta que dio con el paño que había en la encimera tras de él. Lo tomó para secarse las manos, y fue rápidamente a apagar todas las pociones que tenía al fuego maldiciendo en voz alta. El bote de escamas había caído entero y no había podido salvar nada para terminar el resto de pociones. Toda una tarde de trabajo para nada.

En la puerta, Lucius había sacado un pañuelo y se lo había puesto sobre la nariz y la boca, intentando respirar lo menos posible los vapores que salían de la habitación. Severus lo miró con furia.

– ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? – le espetó.

Odiaba que le distrajeran cuando trabajaba. Odiaba mucho más que le hicieran perder toda una tarde de trabajo. Y odiaba por sobre todas las cosas que fuera culpa de Lucius.

– Evitar que te intoxiques, desde luego.

La voz de Lucius sonó amortiguada a causa del pañuelo. Severus gruñó molesto y se giró a abrir el grifo para lavarse las manos e intentar limpiar las manchas de poción de su ropa.

Aún así, Lucius entró en el laboratorio curioseando sobre el trabajo de Severus. Pasó un dedo por la poción que había derramado y la tocó con un poco de aprensión. Sí, Lucius también creía que elaborar pociones era todo un arte, pero no entendía cómo alguien podía pasarse incontables horas frente a un caldero sólo por eso.

– ¿Poción crece huesos? ¿El viejo Winikus sabe que le haces la competencia?

La sonrisa burlona de Lucius era una provocación de manual. Severus pudo verla a pesar de que aún tenía ese pañuelo tapándole la nariz y la boca para intentar no respirar los vapores de las pociones.

– Es para los críos – dijo por toda justificación.– Son demasiado torpes.

– ¿Ah, sí? Pensaba que te pagaban por enseñarles, no por jugar a ser Madame Pomfrey con ellos.

– Vete al infierno – gruñó Severus, y se apresuró a recoger los calderos. Ahora tendría que tirar todas las pociones. Sin añadir las escamas, no servían para nada.

– Vengo de un sitio parecido, pero no olía tanto a azufre como aquí – rió Lucius, y Severus tuvo que asir aún más fuerte el caldero que tenía en las manos para evitar estrangularlo.

El rubio esperó con paciencia a que Severus terminara de vaciar prácticamente todo lo que para él eran brebajes. Pero no se mantuvo quieto. Aprovechó para mirar qué había en el interior de los calderos que el profesor aún no había recogido y se sorprendió al ver un caldero pequeño con un líquido de un color peculiar.

– ¿Veritaserum, Sev?

Severus dio media vuelta en el acto y en dos pasos rápidos le puso la tapa al caldero que Lucius miraba con interés.

– Cállate – murmuró presuroso.– ¿Acaso quieres que me despidan?

– No soy yo el que fabrica pociones sólo autorizadas por el Ministerio en su laboratorio clandestino en Hogwarts.

– Ya, claro. Como si tú no tuvieras el tuyo propio en Malfoy Manor.

Severus adivinó la sonrisa de Lucius bajo el pañuelo con sus iniciales grabadas.

– _Touché._

(*Tocado.)

Severus recogió un par de calderos más y arregló un poco el estropicio de la poción al derramarse. No tardó demasiado, Lucius no paró ni un segundo de repetir lo desagradable que era ese lugar y lo mucho que deseaba salir de allí; sin embargo, no le ayudó en nada. Y aunque Severus lo invitó - no muy amablemente - a irse por donde mismo había venido, tuvo que ceder finalmente e invitarle a un whisky en su despacho.

– Al fin libre – dramatizó Lucius guardando el pañuelo en el bolsillo del pantalón cuando salieron de allí.

El despacho de Severus era austero. Apenas un par de muebles y la mesa del escritorio conformaban todo el mobiliario. Lucius no podía evitar una mueca de disgusto cada vez que entraba. Siempre le había insistido a Severus en que debía colocar más muebles para que no pareciera tan inhóspito, pero el profesor hacía un buen trabajo ignorándolo; como siempre.

– ¿De veras Dumbledore le permite que atienda en estas condiciones a los padres de sus alumnos, profesor?

– ¿Se refiere usted a sobrio, señor Malfoy? Lo siento, pero no me permiten bebidas alcohólicas aquí.

– Una lástima entonces que vayamos a infringir más de una norma esta tarde, profesor.

La mirada hambrienta que le lanzó Lucius le provocó un escalofrío. Trató de recomponerse en seguida para que el otro no notara su nerviosismo. Habían pasado casi tres meses desde la última vez que Lucius había estado allí y las cosas no habían acabado demasiado bien entre ellos. Habían discutido como hacía tiempo no recordaba, con viales de pociones saltando por los aires y puertas de armarios rotas a causa de los hechizos. Y de nuevo el tema había sido el Señor Oscuro, Dumbledore y puede que en el fondo también la recién estrenada paternidad de Lucius y Narcissa tres meses atrás, aunque a Severus le costara admitir (incluso a sí mismo) que aquello le molestaba.

– Di a qué has venido y vete de una vez.

Lucius sonrió.

– Sabes perfectamente a qué he venido, Severus – la pausa de Lucius hizo que a Severus se le detuviera el corazón.– Nuestro señor necesita la poción para uno de sus juicios.

Severus le retiró la mirada. Los juicios de Voldemort. Aún seguía con aquella locura de secuestrar a padres muggles de hijos mágicos o a mestizos para torturarlos y declararlos culpables de atentar contra la magia. Y por más que la Orden trataba de evitarlo, era imposible protegerlos a todos.

Lucius, demasiado acostumbrado a su seriedad, notó enseguida la perturbación en su mirada.

– ¿Algún problema, Severus? – inquirió fríamente.

– Aún no está lista – murmuró sin mirarle. Lucius alzó una ceja.– Necesita reposar dos días para que sea realmente efectiva.

– Dos días, ya veo... El juicio es mañana por la noche, Severus. Y tú lo sabías.

– No puedo hacer más de lo que ya he hecho, Lucius.

– No lo creo. De hecho... Mírame, Severus... – pero el profesor le rehuía, fingiendo mostrar interés por los papeles amontonados encima del escritorio. Severus sabía que Lucius no era precisamente una persona paciente, pero no se esperaba el fuerte golpe que de repente el rubio dio contra la mesa.– ¡Mírame!

Los ojos grises a medio centímetro de su cara sirvieron para que el profesor reaccionara por fin.

– ¿A qué piensas que estás jugando, Severus? Te estás arriesgando más de lo que se consideraría sensato... Y no precisamente en el buen sentido. Así que, yo en tu lugar, intentaría poner en orden las prioridades.

Severus apretó fuertemente los labios y uno de los ensayos que tenía en la mano quedó aprisionado por la fuerza de la contención.

– ¿Me estás amenazando, Lucius?

– ¡Santo Merlín! – exclamó el rubio con exasperación.– Si esto fuera una amenaza ya habrías tenido mi varita clavada en el cuello y la nariz rota.

Un tenso silencio se instaló entre ellos como un muro de hormigón. Se quedaron mirándose ambos directamente a los ojos, sopesando el eco de las palabras que aún flotaban en el aire.

– La poción no está terminada – sentenció pausadamente Severus, intentando controlar la ardiente rabia que le recorría las venas en ese momento.

Los ojos de Lucius relampaguearon.

– Volveré mañana. Y espero que para entonces lo esté.

 __

 _Continuará._


	2. Hundido

**Parte II. Hundido.**

 _I love the way you hurt me / Amo la forma en la que me dañas_

 _My tears your wine / Mis lágrimas son tu vino_

 _Your thoughts would draw my plan for a cruise in vain / Tus pensamientos dibujarían mi plan para una salida en vano_

 _Like talons in the pale moon shine above us / Como garras de la pálida luna que brilla sobre nosotros_

 _My gained pleasure in pain is slowly vanished when / Mi dolor ganado con pena se desvanece cuando_

 _you sink deeper and deeper into a void you are venomous love / te hundes más y más en el vacío, eres un amor venenoso._

 _Bed of nails – Alice Cooper_

Aquella noche después del encuentro con Lucius, Severus no se sentía con fuerzas para abandonar las mazmorras. Ni siquiera para empezar una maldita poción más. Al fin y al cabo, el esfuerzo de prácticamente todo un día de trabajo se había esfumado tan pronto como Lucius había aparecido. Y sabía por experiencia que por mucho que intentara arreglarlo aquello no tendría solución hasta al menos el día siguiente. Para entonces ya tendría de nuevo la capacidad de volver a enfrentarse al recuerdo de Lucius en su laboratorio; entrando a destruirle los nervios, incluso sin proponérselo.

Suspiró resignado. No era tonto como para no darse cuenta de que no tenía cabeza para ponerse a elaborar más pociones; no mientras las palabras que le había dicho Lucius siguieran dando vueltas en ella.

 _"Te estás arriesgando más de lo que se consideraría sensato."_

Un escalofrío le recorrió de nuevo y tuvo que servirse un vaso de whisky para aplacar esa sensación. Le asustaba lo que aquella frase podía significar. ¿Lucius lo sabía?

Dio un largo sorbo de whisky y tragó rápido. Necesitaba quitarse el mal sabor al precio que fuera, pero el nudo en su garganta parecía hacerse cada vez más grande.

Unos pensamientos de ese tipo en alguien que estaba desarrollando un doble juego en una guerra mágica no eran apropiados y sí demasiado peligrosos. Debía tener cuidado aunque dominara la oclumancia, pues no era una ciencia exacta y nunca se podía llegar a dominarla completamente. En un momento de debilidad alguien un poco más diestro que él podría desarmarle, acceder a sus pensamientos y descubrirle.

Y Severus temía con todo su alma que ése alguien hubiera sido Lucius. No sabría qué pasaría entre ellos si eso llegara a suceder. La sola idea le aterraba.

Los hielos tintinearon en el vaso al tiempo que las brasas de su chimenea comenzaron a crepitar y la cabeza de Lucius apareció entre ellas. Severus dio un salto en su silla al oír su voz.

– Conecta la red flú – dijo antes de desaparecer de nuevo.

Se dio cuenta de que la voz de Lucius sonó amortiguada y quiso pensar que era por la chimenea, pero un mal presentimiento le invadió. Conectó la red tan rápido como pudo y esperó a que Lucius apareciera por ella.

Cuando finalmente Lucius entró, sus dudas quedaron confirmadas. Por un momento el rubio lució con su usual porte erguido e imponente, pero al intentar salir de la chimenea su bastón apenas pudo sostenerle y prácticamente se derrumbó en los brazos de Severus. Con dificultad el profesor logró conducirle hasta la cama donde procuró que se tumbara de la manera menos dolorosa posible, pues parecía que todos y cada uno de los huesos de Lucius habían sido maltratados.

– Lucius, ¿qué te ocurre? ¿Qué demonios...?

Se sorprendió cuando al despojarle de la ropa para intentar examinarlo no apreció ni un solo rasguño. El cuerpo del rubio no había sido herido de manera brutal como él pensaba, al menos exteriormente. La razón acudió entonces a él de manera violenta: la maldición cruciatus no dejaba marcas físicas. Eso debía de ser obra del Señor Oscuro.

Se separó de Lucius los escasos segundos que tardó en ir a su armario de pociones personal y sacar de él un ungüento que le aliviaría el dolor. Lo guardaba para sus propias sesiones ante Voldemort pero ahora Lucius lo necesitaba más que él.

– Estoy bien, Severus – se quejó, intentando hacerle parar cuando comenzó a aplicarle el ungüento sobre las articulaciones.– Es sólo... cansancio...

– Sí – resopló irónicamente el profesor. – Estoy convencido de que una sesión de cruciatus debe ser bastante agotadora.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del rubio aunque con bastante esfuerzo, pero a partir de ese momento se dejó hacer sin oponer más resistencia. Sabía que no haría cambiar de opinión al terco Severus, que le aplicaba aquella pomada con precisión médica, y realmente lo necesitaba.

En el fondo se moría de ganas de preguntarle a Lucius qué diablos había pasado para que Voldemort lo hubiera castigado de aquella violenta manera. Sí, sabía de sobra que aquel mago era un sádico y pocas veces necesitaba una excusa para descargar su furia en una sesión de tortura; pero era muy raro que lo hiciera con Lucius, uno de sus más fieles y valorados seguidores.

Cuando Severus terminó con aquello y se disponía a cerrar el tarro la mano de Lucius atrapó la suya. No hicieron falta palabras para que Severus leyera el mudo agradecimiento que había en los ojos grises.

– ¿Vas a contarme qué sucedió?

Lucius giró la cabeza hacia el otro lado. Se había acabado el agradecimiento y la complicidad. Y Lucius odió eso de Severus, su manera de llegar siempre directamente a todo. Fuera lo que fuera. Fuera quien fuera.

– Me preguntó por la poción. – Severus palideció.– Le dije que había venido a buscarla. Y que se había roto cuando me aparecí y se cayó de mi bolsillo. No sé si me creyó – continuó Lucius.– Supongo que sí, y por eso me castigó.

Severus apenas podía encontrar su voz. Si lo que decía Lucius era cierto, tenía suerte de que sólo le hubiera tocado sufrir una sesión de cruciatus.

– La poción no estaba lista. Debiste decirle eso.

Lucius volvió a mirarle, esta vez con furia.

– Si a mí me cayó una lluvia de cruciatus por romper un frasco de poción que supuestamente estaba hecha, ¡¿qué crees que te hubiera hecho a ti de saber que ni siquiera la habías terminado?!

La rabia y la certeza de las palabras de Lucius le llegaron como un mazazo y le hicieron perder cualquier intención de batallar con él. Tenía razón, y era imposible quitársela. Trató de mantener la compostura pero tuvo que sentarse en la cama para recuperarse de la impresión de que, si no llega a ser por Lucius, probablemente él habría estado muerto en ese momento.

La voz del rubio le llegó lejana, a pesar de que estaban a menos de treinta centímetros en la misma cama.

– Quiere otra poción lo antes posible.

Severus asintió con cansancio. De repente su cabeza estaba nublada intentando asimilar todo lo que estaba escuchando. Ya no podía estar seguro de nada. Tendría que ir con pies de plomo a partir de ahora en todas sus misiones. Podría ser que el señor oscuro no desconfiara de él abiertamente, pero sabía que entre Lucius y él no tendría duda sobre a quién eliminar primero.

Y Lucius, su Lucius, que había estado casi a punto de morir en su lugar.

 _Hundido._

Lucius le tomó de la barbilla y le hizo mirarle.

– No sospecha de ti.

Algo se removió dentro del pecho de Severus en ese momento con las palabras de Lucius. No quiso hacer preguntas. Algo realmente confuso que hizo que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas que trató rápidamente de hacer desaparecer. La mezcla de alivio y preocupación se le pintaron en el rostro a partes iguales.

Lucius pareció darse cuenta de eso y se incorporó torpemente en la cama a causa del dolor, quedando sentado también. Apretó los labios con frustración. No quería ver a Severus así. No podía.

– Sev...

Fue apenas un susurro, pero logró captar su atención en medio de la vorágine de pensamientos. Severus le miró y Lucius no pudo evitar acercarse para besarle. Todo el dolor que sentía en sus huesos y articulaciones quedó olvidado cuando Severus le correspondió, abriendo su boca para dejar entrar a su lengua.

El sabor que tanto había añorado le inundó de nuevo, su olor le llegó a envolver como la primera vez. Por un momento, posiblemente por el delirio de la fiebre y la cruciatus, su mente lo transportó a otro momento y a otro lugar en el que las preocupaciones que les habían llevado a esa situación no existían. Duró hasta que al moverse para pegarse más a él sintió el lacerante dolor que deja la maldición cruciatus en los huesos. Entonces recordó la tortura a la que le había sometido Su Señor escasas horas atrás. Y el pánico que experimentó cuando por un momento le pareció ver en sus ojos rojizos que no le había creído al decirle que el vial de poción se había roto en su bolsillo al aparecerse.

Por un segundo la estampa del cadáver de Severus cruzó por su mente; sin saber a ciencia cierta si lo había imaginado o había sido Él quien había puesto esa imagen ahí.

Una sensación muy parecida al terror se dejó sentir en todo su cuerpo en aquel momento y ahora, al recordarlo, la experimentaba de nuevo. Aún con Severus entre sus brazos, ofreciéndole su boca, mezclándose con él, Lucius sintió el mismo escalofrío al darse cuenta de que el peligro era más real de lo que ambos podían llegar a imaginarse.

Insistió más en aquel beso. Sus huesos y articulaciones aún seguían resentidas a pesar de la poción que le había aplicado Severus. Pero nada de eso le importó. Quería tenerlo de nuevo. Quería romperse contra su cuerpo. Quería demostrarle que aquello era lo que de verdad Severus deseaba; demostrarle que su lugar estaba junto a él, luchando juntos por el Señor Tenebroso. Que aquello de jugar al buen samaritano bajo las faldas de Dumbledore era una tontería porque en realidad su alma era tan oscura como lo era el alma de Lucius. Pero sabía también lo obstinado que era Severus. Y que cuando una idea se le metía en la cabeza no había forma humana de hacerle cambiar de opinión. Y para desgracia de Lucius el muy inconsciente había decidido ser el infiltrado de Dumbledore entre las filas del Señor Oscuro.

Severus nunca se lo había confesado, pero no hacía falta. Él dormía con Severus. Él le hacía el amor. Lo conocía desde siempre. Pero tampoco le había dicho jamás que le había descubierto. Era mejor así. Dejarle jugar a ser un espía y tenerle bien vigilado era más fácil que enfrentar una conversación de aquel calibre con Severus.

Severus, que ahora lo recostaba sobre la cama y buscaba con tal desesperación su piel que Lucius por un momento se sintió deseado. Aunque no debía engañarse. Quizá el profesor sólo buscaba consuelo en su cuerpo para infundirse algo de valor después de ver a Lucius tan malherido y pensar que podría haber sido él.

Lo que fuese que Severus buscaba en él, Lucius se lo daría.

Así que lo amó, olvidándose por completo del dolor que sentía en todo su cuerpo, y logró que Severus se olvidara del sabor amargo que le dejó el saberse casi descubierto. Le hizo gritar su nombre y gimió de éxtasis al estallar dentro de su cuerpo.

Lucius salió de la habitación usando la red flú a primera hora de la mañana, llevándose consigo un pequeño vial de poción del armario secreto de Severus. Sabía que ahí podía encontrar un frasco preparado del tipo que su Señor necesitaba.

Ni un solo remordimiento cruzó por su cabeza al hacerlo. Era tan simple como que si Severus no apreciaba su vida lo suficiente para conservarla, Lucius lo haría por él.

Fuera al precio que fuera.

 **FIN**


End file.
